Tsuriyu Mizushima
'Appearance' Tsuriyu is roughly average height with a lean build which comes from a mixture of good metabolism and training with his father. He has brown eyes, as well as somewhat wavy brown hair. His ears are also double pierced and he wears his mothers old necklace, even though he has never met her. If not in his UA uniform he can usually be seen in jeans, high-tops and a teal or black shirt with some sort of graphic design. Personality Tsuriyu is rather shy and quiet, until he gets comfortable around you. Even though he is typically soft spoken in groups, when he is with a good friend he's very much an oddball and full of energy, and it is almost impossible to get him to shut up, especially with a topic he is interested in. He's also a very bashful person, and doesn't quiet understand flirting and other social ques to the fullest, which typically makes him really confused about certain situations. Usually he sits in the back corner of the class, but he's still a good student. He tends to keep to himself though, and is relatively laid back and calm, such as a calm ocean which goes well with his quirk. It's pretty hard to get him angers too. Usually he gets recognized because of his last name, usually by other hero's or those who know Pro Hero Manuel's last name. Since his dad is a pro hero, a lot of pressure is put on his shoulders so he tends to stress for no reason, but all in all he is a good person. Suit, Gadgets, and Fighting Tsuriyu typically fights from a distance, since most of his attacks are long range, but he isn't afraid to fight in close combat since he is able to make "clones" of himself (masses of water that resemble the shape of a human) to help him fight, as well as the fact that if he is able to get some water that he has used to mix into his opponents blood stream he is able to control their blood, seeing as the human body is roughly 75% water. He typically doesn't do that though, since he never uses his full power since he's afraid that he might seriously hurt or kill someone on accident as well as the fact that controlling someone's blood has been branded villainous ever since Stain. His suit is water proof and skin tight. The shoes that go along with his suit have a compartment in the bottom that allow them to turn into flippers if need be, for easier movement in water. He also has a mask with a mouth piece that enables him to see and breathe underwater, and extended pieced on his forearms that look like fins, which are able to store water for later usage. 'Backstory' Tsuriyu first got his quirk when he was roughly 3, ironically it was discovered when he was taking a bath. He was raised by his father all his life and has never met his mother since she died during birth, his father doesn't even mention her very much anymore. All he knows about her is that she was also a water user, which explains why he's able to do more with his quirk than his father can. Although his father is known as a 'Normal Hero', he is still the only hero that Tsuriyu looks up to. Tsuriyu enrolled in the UA hero course and was placed in class 1A. Even though he is training to be a pro hero, in most cases that don't involve a villain he tends to be more of a lover than a fighter. He aspires to be a Pro Hero just like his dad, and his goal is to surpass him one day too. When it was time to pick their hero names, Tsuriyu picked the name 'Ripple' because in the pattern of water, it only takes one little ripple to grow and make a wave than influences others. He also never uses his full power seeing as when he was 13, he was practicing controlling the power of different water pressures. He shot a stream of water at a rock, he ended up cutting a hole straight through it, but at the same time he was thrown back and ended up crashing into both his cat and the brick wall of his house, he was badly injured and the cat was killed upon impact with the wall. He now knows that his body isn't strong enough to hold out against his full power/the full force of his water. Chapter I Shit that happens during the RP Chapter II Shit that happens during the RP Fun Facts * His favorite color is Teal * Although actually being bi, he has never dated anyone, nor has he even gone on a date * His favorite pet-type animals are cats, ironically * His favorite sport is swimming, though he sometimes gets called out for cheating by using his quirk to propel him faster * Tsuriyu loves to sing, though his dad doesn't appreciate it when he's singing a song with curse words * He tends to wander off and away from big crowds, unless it's necessary that he stays * He can usually be found in his room, he doesn't like going outside usually unless he's with someone Category:Characters Category:Fun Facts